Don't Remember
by Forgotten64
Summary: It was just a normal day for Rubin and his twin sister Robin. Until he met some strangers and sister's memories disappeared. The two suddenly become the Shepherds tactician, and began having an adventure of a life time with their new friends, but how long can Rubin keep their dark past from Robin?
1. Chapter 1: At Loss

Chapter 1: At Loss

"Hey Robin get up already! We're leaving today!" A white haired teen yelled in front of a wooden door. He heard a soft groan from inside the room and sighed. _So she hasn't even woken up yet. _He huffed, "Come on."

"I'm getting up! Don't rush me Rubin!" Robin yelled through the wooden door. The boy, Rubin sighed again and leaned against the bedroom door. _Why do women take so long to get ready? Mother was like this too. _At the thought of his mother the boy's mouth formed into a frown and could feel some emotion rise inside his chest. _Don't worry mom, we're okay. _

"I'm ready," Robin pushed the door open, but only manged to make a crack. "Hey, you gotta move or I'm never leaving this room," she laughed quietly, giving her older twin a smile. Rubin smiled and moved out of the way. Him and his sister Robin were twins, him being older by a minute. They both had the same outfits and were about the same in every way. Both had the same white hair, red eyes, equally good in tactics, but he was better with a sword while she was better than magic.

The two of them walked down the wooden stairs of the inn, waving bye to the inn keeper as they left. It was bright morning and South Town was already filled with people. It was a nice peaceful day.

"Hey Rubin?" Robin asked quietly as the two walked through town. Robin was shyer than Rubin. She was more quiet especially around people she didn't know, so most of the time Rubin was her voice.

"What is it?"

"Before we go we need to get some more supplies. Did you forget that we lost most of our food to a raccoon two days ago?"

"No I remember, I was actually thinking about that right now. You're tome and sword aren't doing very well are they? I think we should go get you some new ones. Do you want to split up?"

The white haired girl stood there and pondered for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. The older brother was smiling because he could see the frustration building inside her.

"I-I guess we can split up. I'll go replace my things. You can go get the food and make sure you get some figs and don't get too much meat like last time!"

"Oh fine," Rubin said, " We'll meet back up here in a half an hour?"

"Sure! See you then," and with that Robin ran off and was quickly lost in the bustling town. Rubin turned around, needing to find the local market. The twin decided that he was going to just look around instead of asking someone for help. They had only stayed in the town for one night and he had a half an hour before he had to meet up with his sister again.

As they male walked around he felt at peace and it was calming to be here. There were people walking around, soldiers standing at their posts, and children playing in the streets. _I wish I had a normal life like this_, he thought, dreading the fact that he and his sister always had to be on the move constantly. They had to be careful even if they were safe here for a month, it was best to stay multiple steps ahead.

After walking around for about ten minutes Rubin found himself in the central square, where people swarmed the place and there were booths set up. The white haired boy walked around and found some food stands, getting enough to last them for a couple of days.

"This should be good," he whispered to himself, placing the food into his satchel carefully. "Now to go wait for Robin." He started walking through the people and suddenly his head started to sear in pain. He gasped and grabbed his head with his right hand. The pain was horrible, it felt like someone lite the inside of his skull on fire. He ran into an alley to avoid attention and crouched down. He gripped his head with both of his hands.

_What is this pain? _He asked himself. Rubin started to pant and sweat poured down his forehead. The pain started to calm down and it was momentarily gone.

"What was that?" He spoke, leaning against a brick wall of a building. He was still sweating and panting, questions started to rise in his mind. Rubin grunted as he felt a burning sensation on his left hand. He raised his left hand limply and saw the mark of Grima glowing through his gloves. His eyes widened in surprise, this had never happened to him or Robin before.

Robin...

The twin went into panic mode. _Where is Robin!? _He thought frantically. _Is the same thing happening to her? _The mark died down and Rubin sprinted out of the alley way. He bumped into a few people, but didn't apologize. His top priority was to find his sister.

"Come on boys! Lets get started!" Rubin stopped in his place at the gruff and accented voice. It sound like a Pelgian accent. Screams rose into the calm atmosphere. The white haired teen cursed when he realized that the town was being attacked. Her could see through the crowd of screaming people a Pelgian Fighter.

He wanted to find his sister, but all these people were in danger. He took out his bronze sword and charged at the Fighter. The axe user saw him coming and blocked his attack.

"Looks like we got a someone trying to be a hero, eh?" He said arrogantly with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Chrom lets go!" Robin yelled, holding a Thoron tome in her hands. A blue haired man nodded and ran past her and towards their enemy. This enemy was tall, dark skinned and was using a dark magic tome. The female unleashed a lightning attack, but the opponent dodged the attack. Chrom attacked the same, but was blocked by some dark magic.<p>

She raised her and hand to charge the Thoron as Chrom kept attacking the man. The blue haired male slashed at the mage, but the dark skinned man disappeared.

"Up there!" Chrom cried and the enemy unleashed a mass of purple magic. Robin jumped away and sent a small Thoron to the mage.

"Fools," The mage laughed. Robin landed on the ground and quickly got up, preparing another magic attack. Their enemy wrapped himself in magic and tackled Chrom, sending him into a pillar. As the dark mage got away he quickly began to make a giant ball of magic. He laughed and threw it at Chrom. Robin quickly reacted, sending her magic at the ball, making it explode.

Chrom got to his feet and started attacking again. Robin huffed and started to charge up the magic again. Once fully charged she ran behind Chrom and he moved to the left, leaving their enemy fully exposed.

"Thoron!" She screamed as the lightning bolt went through the dark mage. The mage fell to the ground, purple magic surrounding him. Chrom turned around and smiled at Robin and she smiled back.

"This isn't over! Damn you both!" The mage threw a giant spell at Chrom. Quickly reacting Robin pushed Chrom out of the way, taking the spell head on. Everything went dark for a second and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Are you okay!?" Chrom asked rushing over to the female. He helped her to her feet. "That's the end of him," he sighed happily. "Finally we can be at peace." Robin was about to say something when she began to see red. "Hey are you alright!?" He asked urgently. She couldn't hear him very well and Chrom gasped.

Her sight cleared up and she saw a bolt of lightning stabbed into Chrom's side. He gasped and looked down at her right hand as it glowed with some remaining magic.

"This isn't your fault," He said as he began to sweat profusely. "Just promise me you'll get out of here. Go-" The man fell to the ground and Robin backed away. Horrified at what she had done, she grabbed the sides of her head and started to hear laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of History

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. SO right now I have no pairings selected so I'm leaving that to you guys. The only pairing I have set are Chrom and Robin. I'm doing this because the story is a little better if the avatar is married to Chrom in my opinion. You guys can choose who Rubin and everyone else is paired with, also I want to make it that Anna and Say'ri can get married to anyone. I always feel bad when I have to leave someone single! **

Chapter 2: The Start of History

"Chrom! Come on! There's a town up ahead! Lets go there to take a break!" A blonde haired girl yelled at a blue haired man. Chrom sighed as he watched Lissa far ahead. Him, her, and Fredrick decided that they would explore the country side to make sure there wasn't much trouble. So far there was none, other than two men that were causing trouble in another city, but him and Fredrick took care of them easily.

"Milday please do not go too far ahead," Fredrick yelled.

"Yeah yeah I know Fredrick!" The princess called back. "Hurry u-" Lissa screamed in surprise as she stumbled back.

"Lissa!" Chrom said running towards his younger sister.

Once Chrom and Fredrick got close Lissa was already on her feet looking worried.

"Chrom, I just tripped on someone! They were lying on the ground!"

The swordsman looked down at the ground where Lissa had slipped and indeed there was a person lying on the ground. This person had a smaller body build than himself and was wearing a cloak with eye patterns on the sleeves. They had a hood covering their face, but he could see strands of white coming out of the hood.

"Chrom we have to do something!" His sister said looking at the unconscious person.

"Well what do you propose we do?" He asked. Lissa bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I-I don't know."

A soft groan stopped them from talking further as the person started to wake. They turned their head to look at the royals and Lissa let out a relived sigh.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said smiling.

"Hey there," Lissa said, smiling too.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Here, give me your hand." Chrom stuck out his hand and the stranger grabbed it. He pulled the person up and as he did their hood fell off.

The person was a girl. Someone in their teens. She had white hair and red eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes, thank you Chrom," she spoke softly.

The prince was taken back that this woman knew his name. He didn't even know her so how did she know his name.

"Ah, so then you know you I am?"

"Well no. It's kinda strange. Y-your name just came to me." The woman scratched the back of her of head and looked around. Chrom's eyebrow arched, this was a little strange.

"So what brings you here and what's your name?"

"My name is... Its..." She grabbed her head and a pained expression flew over her face. She struggled for a moment, "I don't know."

"You don't even know your own name?"

"I'm not sure... I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

"Oh I've heard of this!" Lissa exclaimed. "Its called amnesia!"

"Its called a load of pegasus dung!" Fredrick said sternly. "We're to believe that this stranger knows milord's name but not her own."

"I-I am sorry sir but it's the truth." She protested and she backed away. She seemed frightened.

"But what if it is the truth Fredrick?" Chrom asked looking back at the knight. "We just can leave her here alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds would we be?"

"I agree milord, I just must emphasize caution. We don't want to let a wolf into the flock."

"Then we can just bring her to the near by town."

"Wait do I get a say in this?" She asked.

Before anyone could say anything else Lissa grabbed the woman's hand and urged her forward. She stumbled and started to protest, but after a while she just went along with it. The four of them traveled on a dirt pathway that lead to the town. Chrom and Lissa in the front, the woman in the middle, and Fredrick walked behind all three of them.

"So, am I to be your prisoner?" She asked. All of them stopped and Chrom turned around and chuckled.

"No, we'll let you go once its been established that you're no enemy to Ylisse."

"Ylisee? Is that where we are?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" The knight said before he let out a heavy huff. "Ha! Someone pay this actress; she plays quite a fool! The way her brow furrowed was quite convincing.

"Peace Fredrick," Chrom sighed as he began to explain to the woman where they were and who they were.

"You attend sheep? In full armor?" She said with a raised brow.

Chrom laughed at that. "Yes, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Fredrick the Wary here."

"And it is a title I shall wear with pride. I still do not trust you and I don't think I will for a while," He said to the woman. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand and respect that. My name a Robin. Strange that I remember that now."

"Is that foreign?" The prince asked, "well anyway I'm Chrom, but you already knew that, and this here is my delicate sister Lissa."

"I am not delicate!" Lissa yelled. Robin, smiled and laughed a little.

"We can discuss some more when we-"

"Chrom! Look at the town!"

The royal turned his head and gasped when he saw smoke rising from the buildings of the city.

"Dammit the town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt. Lets hurry!"

"But milord what about her?"

"Unless she's on fire too, it can wait!" Fredrick bowed his head and the three of them ran off.

"Wait," Robin said, but her voice trailed off as they ran far from her. Robin twirled some of her hair between her fingers wondering what she should do. She was thinking of staying where she was until she realized she was armed. She had a fresh lightning tome and bronze sword. Seeing that she had weapons Robin ran after the three.

* * *

><p>"Okay get ready!" Chrom ordered as he took out Falchion, ready to fight off the bandits.<p>

"Wait!" He turned his had to see Robin running towards them. She got closer until she was right next to Chrom.

"Robin? What are you doing here it's dangerous!?"

"Its okay I'm armed. I can help you." She took out a a yellow colored tome and Chrom guessed it was lightning.

"A tome, you can use magic?" He asked.

"I think so."

"You think so?" He took a couple steps away from her.

"I can control it. You don't have to worry." She smiled at before putting on a serious face. Robin looked around at the enemies, seeing a mage, a fighter, a myrmidon before them. "I have a plan. Fredrick you go take out the mage and have a Lissa close to you. Chrom and I will pair up to take on the fighter and myrmidon."

"Why should we listen to you?" Fredrick asked.

"I can't explain it, but this layout is easy for me. For some reason I can size up the enemy and the field in a glance. I must have studied tactics somewhere."

"Lets do it then," Chrom said. "Its the best plan right now and the more we wait the longer we put these people in danger." Fredrick didn't say anything and Lissa nodded her head in agreement. Quickly, the two set off to take care of the mage while Chrom and Robin went towards the fighter. Chrom ran over to the fighter, prepared to take him on.

He was spotted quickly by his enemy and the fighter ran at him with his axe. Chrom dodged the incoming attack and swiped the man's side. The fighter yelped in surprise before turning around and attacking Chrom again.

"Thunder!" A ball of lightning slammed into the fighter's back, killing him. Chrom looked over to see Robin standing calmly with her tome glowing brightly. The both nodded at each other and went on to fight the myrmidon. They repeated what they had done to the fighter, but Chrom let out the killing blow instead, yet managed to get wounded by the enemy's sword.

"Chrom!" Lissa and Fredrick popped up and his sister used her staff to heal his wound.

"Lets keep going. There's probably more." Robin said as she rushed forward. Fredrick, Lissa, and Chrom followed behind her, but for some reason she stopped.

"Robin is there something wrong?" The prince asked and paused once he saw her face. She was staring at something and she looked worried. He followed her eyes seeing a fight go on a couple feet away from them.

A white haired teen that looked close to Robin's age was fighting off a larger man. He had the same exact cloak as Robin and the same red eyes. He was fighting a Pelgian fighter with a bronze sword. It seems he was struggling.

"Rubin!" Robin screamed suddenly as she charged forward. She unleashed a small bolt of lightning that spiraled towards the Pelgian. The fighter saw this and got out of the way of the magic. Rubin, rushed towards the Pelgian, seeing his opportunity to attack and stabbed his sword into the man's chest. He pulled out his blade and and wiped the blood off of his sword.

When he was done he sheathed the sword and smiled at Robin. "Sister, you're okay!" He said happily and rushed over to Robin and gave her a hug.

"Rubin?" she said, but it sounded like she was questioning herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding her shoulders. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"Sir, do you know this woman?" Fredrick asked, getting closer to the two.

"Yes I do, she's my younger sister."

"Sir, we found her unconscious in a field close to the town and without memory." The word 'memory' struck a shocked expression on Rubin's face.

"Without memory? Robin do you know who I am? Do you remember anything that happened today?" She struggled for words and Chrom saw this. Before Robin could speak he explained what had happened just moments ago.

"That's all of it. Your sister has some great tactical ability."

"Thank you," Rubin said letting out a sigh. "Our mother taught us tactics when we were young and we picked up on more as we got older."

"You two have great hearts and you helped out this these people. The Shepherds could use people like you. Would you consider joining us?" Rubin looked unsure of what to say, but Robin didn't.

"I will join you. Since I don't remember much I don't have anything to do. I'll join, but only if my brother does." The white haired male was quiet for some moments and then he nodded his head.

"We'll join you then."

* * *

><p>Support Conversation - Rubin and Robin Rank C<p>

Rubin: "So you really don't remember anything?"

Robin: "No sorry I don't. The only things I can seem to remember is my name and that fact that you're my brother. I really hope I'm able to remember you. This must be painful, seeing your sister like this."

Rubin: "Yeah it kind of it is, but I promise we'll get your memories back."

Robin: "Thank you brother. I'm going to see how everyone else is doing. See you in a bit." *leaves*

Rubin: ... "It's probably best if you don't remember anything. I don't want to plague you with our past."


	3. Chapter 3: An Unwanted Change

**AN: Thank you for the reviews everyone and I'm still waiting for others to suggest pairings! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: An Unwanted Change<p>

"Fredrick its getting dark already! I told you we've should have stayed back!" Complained Lissa. The five of them had set out of South Town, wanting to get as close to the capital as they could. Like Lissa was saying, it was pitch black outside.

"Oh come on Lissa. This will help you be a little more adventurous," laughed Chrom. The girl scowled.

"I've been adventurous enough for one day! There are bugs everywhere too." She inhaled loudly and started making a choking noise. "Pff- I think I just swallowed one!"

Robin started laughing as she watched Fredrick and Lissa start to bicker like children.

"Is this normal for you Chrom?" Rubin asked with a smile. The prince sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah it is, but its a good normal. While they're getting the firewood do you want to help me hunt?" Chrom asked Rubin. The white haired male was about to reply when Fredrick cut in.

"Milord, I still don't trust these people completely. Allow me to come with you instead."

"And leave Lissa here by herself?"

"I'll stay here!" Robin said approaching the three. "I know you don't trust me Sir Fredrick, but I swear I'll do nothing to hurt Lissa."

"I don't know," the knight said.

"It's fine Fredrick. I don't think she would do anything since she and her brother will be separated." Chrom said, "Now lets go."

"Be careful Chrom!" Lissa said.

"You too Rubin! And Fredrick!" Robin spoke. "Okay Lissa, lets go get some firewood!"

The three men went into the woods, leaving the two girls on near the dirt pathway. It was a dark night, yet beautiful as the stars above shone brightly. Rubin smiled to himself, taking a deep breath the crisp cold air. He loved the nighttime. It was always peaceful during the night in the countryside.

"So where are you and Robin from Rubin?" Chrom asked. The male was brought out of his thoughts and looked over at the prince.

"Well, its a little complicated on where we come from," he started off. "And please Fredrick don't get made, but my sister and I are originally from Pelgia." Rubin could see the astonishment in both of their eyes, but he continued speaking before they could say anything. "We were born in Pelgia, but we're half Pelgian and half Ylisse. Our father being Pelgian and our mother being Ylisse."

"Well that's surprising, I never thought a Plegian and a Ylisse would meet on calm terms. " Chrom said as they kept walking. "So what brought you here to Ylisse? Why didn't you stay in Pelgia?"

"Our dad is a little crazy and our mother died, so Robin and I wanted to see the country our mother grew up in."

"I still don't trust you two," Fredrick said after being quiet for some time. "You'll have to earn that trust and I will be wary of you both."

"I understand."

"Do you hear that?" Chrom questioned, putting a hand to the handle of his sword. Rubin stopped where he was and put a hand on his own sword. There was a soft growling noise. A deep rumble. _Is that a bear? _The red eyed tactition asked himself.

The growl was getting louder and louder, that meant it was getting closer. The bushes in front of them started moving and a brown paw came out from them. _Its a bear! _He unsheathed his weapon and shifted his standing position. Fredrick and Chrom did the same. From the bushes came a big brown bear. It looked angry, they had probably stepped into its territory or something like that. It stood on its two back feet and roared loudly.

Chrom attacked first, running at it his sword in his right hand. Rubin followed close behind him while Fredrick took a different route. The bear attacked the Chrom first, swinging its deadly claws. The prince ducked under the attacks and slashed at it, creating an open wound on the bears arm. Rubin ran forward and horizontally slashed the bears chest. It stepped slightly back, avoiding the attack.

It was about to get ready for another attack when Fredrick stabbed through it with his silver spear. It fell to the ground completely lifeless.

"Looks like we're eating bear."

* * *

><p>"So wait you tripped on me?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"I didn't see you so it wasn't like it was on purpose!" Lissa said.

The three boys had returned a while ago and they found Lissa and Robin already with a fire and having small talk. Right now they were eating what the boys had caught.

"Rubin, slow down. You got meat on your face," Robin giggled as her brother demolished his piece of meat.

"I'm hungry, now hurry up before I eat yours!"

She grabbed her food defensible and put it out of reach for her brother. "Don't touch my food or I'll electrocute you!" He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating.

"Lissa why aren't you touching your food?" Chrom asked, laying meal down.

"Who eats bear!?" She demanded, looking at like it was an enemy. "Its messing with the food chain, right Robin?" The white haired girl eyebrow raised and she looked over at the noble. She couldn't talk at the moment since she had a mouthful of bear.

"Ugh," the blonde groaned.

"Milady the meat is fine," Fredrick said calmly with a smile.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"Well, I had a big lunch."

"Liar."

After everyone was done eating they all laid done for the night. Chrom was still up though, deciding that he would take the first watch, but he wasn't the only one awake.

Robin was laying next to her brother looking up at the stars. Rubin was sleeping calmly, but she couldn't help but think.

_I wonder who I really was_, she thought with a frown. _This must be hard for Rubin, his sister not remembering anything. It must be weird, his sister acting like her brother is a complete stranger! _She let out a long sigh. _I guess I'll get some sleep. _The female closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. She was lulled into a comforting sleep. A comfort which didn't last long.

She didn't know where she was. It was an open place that had pillars of rocks, which were tied to each other with bridges. The sky was open, but this was a feeling of relaxation it was a feeling of panic. Robin was holding a steel sword in her hand and Chrom was next to her fighting some man, while Rubin was on left side. There was someone unknown in front of her. They attacked swiftly, but she dove under that attack and stabbed them.

Chrom was yelling something and so was Rubin. She didn't know what was going on; she was utterly confused. A roar echoed through the air and a Wyvern Flier came out of no where. Rubin pushed Chrom out of the way and he was tackled by the flier. The flier pushed pass her and launched Rubin off the rock pillar they were standing on.

She ran to the edge and grabbed his hand before he fell any further. She turned her head and called Chrom for some help, but he was busy fighting some other men. Her brother's hand was slipping, she could feel it. She was saying something to Rubin, but she couldn't hear her own words. He was saying something too, but she couldn't hear his words.

His hand slipped through hers and he was falling.

"Robin!"

The female work up quickly. She sat up instantly and could feel sweat coming down her forehead. Rubin was crouching right next to her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Robin the forest is on fire!" That caught her attention. "Come on we have to find Chrom and Lissa!" She took a deep breath and nodded her head, she was trying to grasp what was going on. Fredrick was up and on his horse. Once the twins got up from the ground they began running through the blazing woods.

"Chrom! Lissa!" Robin was yelling as she running next to her brother. Suddenly a strange gurgle caught her attention and she saw two red circles admits the flames. Rubin saw it too and he took out his bronze sword while she reached for her tome. A dark figure rushed out of the flames. Rubin rolled to the left while she rolled to the right.

The thing was a person. It looked like a corpse actually. It had stitching where its limbs connected, black flesh, red beating eyes, and there was black fog coming out of its mouth.

"What is this thing?" She asked a rising sense of panic filling her.

"I don't know, but I don't think its from Ylisse." Rubin replied. The creature raised the axe it had and ran at Rubin. Robin used her Thunder tome and blasted it away from her brother. It got up quickly and began to charge again. Rubin ran at it and dodge its attack. Using his right foot he tripped it and stabbed it into the ground. The creature disappeared in a black ashes.

They both began to run through the woods again, looking for Lissa, Chrom, and Fredrick. The were getting deeper into the woods and the fire was dying down, yet there was still no sign of the three. The twins stopped where they were to relax a bit, looking in every direction and figuring out where they should head next.

Off in the distance Robin could here some noises. Some that resembled the same gurgle they head from that creature they just fought.

"Rubin this way!" She yelled as she began to run east. He followed closely behind her and they came upon a battle scene. Lissa was standing inside of what looked like an abandoned fort, Fredrick was fighting an axe wielding monster like they had just fought with an archer behind it. Chrom was farthest away from them. He was fighting another one of those creature by himself and there was someone with red hair fighting two others with another person with blue that had a bow in their hand.

"I'll Fredrick you go help Chrom!" Rubin said before dashing off to the knight. Robin rushed forward past her brother and Fredrick. She held her tome firmly and began to charge the electrical magic in her hand. She was getting closer and once she did she unleashed the a magic ball that slammed into the creature. Chrom nodded his head in thanks and slashed the creature. It screamed and turned into black ash.


	4. Chapter 4: Ylissetol

**AN: Hello everyone! I am so close to ending this long project for school! Thank you to all that have sent in pairings I'll probably just pick randomly between the people who sent in pairings, but you can still send in more! I would also like to ask if you all would send in more pairings for Rubin. Tiki and him is cute, but based on how I planned this story the paring is unfortunately not going to work. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Ylissetol<p>

"Are you okay?" Rubin asked walking over to Chrom and the other.

"Yeah," the noble replied, sheathing his sword. "And we have this stranger to thank." Rubin and his sister looked past Chrom to see someone standing near Lissa, who was wearing mask. Their attire was all blue, plus some other colors here and there and their hair was also blue.

_This person seems mysterious_, Rubin thought. _Is that a boy or a girl? I can't tell. _

"Thank you for helping us." Robin said approaching the stranger with smile. Rubin could see the newcomer flinch a little when Robin approached them, no else saw that, but Rubin did.

"Yes, thank you." Chrom spoke walking towards them. "You saved my sister. Do you have a name?"

"You may call me Marth," he said calmly.

"Is there anyway I can repay you?" Marth shook his head.

"This was but a prelude of what will happen in the future. You have been warned." Marth bowed his head and walked off into the woods.

"Wait what? What is he talking about!?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Who knows," Robin huffed. She looked at where Marth once was and realized Rubin hadn't spoke since they met Marth. She turned her head to look at her brother. His brow was furrowed and it looked like he was thinking hard. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Rubin faced lite up, realizing that he was deep in thought and smiled at his sister. "Oh I'm fine, but I was wondering if Marth was a boy or a girl."

"Marth seems male."

"Yeah I know, but the voice is a little strange to be man and his body figure was just too girly, but then again he didn't have much of chest, or he just has small brea- urk!" Robin quickly jabbed her brother in the gut. He leaned over and grabbed his pain side while muttering something.

"That is very rude."

"He can't hear us its fine!"

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

"Wow so this is the capital!" Robin exclaimed as she walked through the city gates. Ylisstol was bustling with people! The markets were open and there were children playing around in the streets, while guards stood or walking around, making sure the city was safe.

"Glad you like it!" Lissa said happily as she walked near the white haired female. Rubin smiled as she saw his sister happily look around the city, while Lissa pointed out things, unfortunately the smile was a little sad.

_She's so happy right now, hopefully her memory never comes back. _

"Look its the Exalt!" An elder shouted.

The white haired male lifted his head to some Pegasus knights coming down the middle of the cobblestone road. A lot of people began to smile and Rubin tried looking through the crowd and Pegasi. He could barely see, but saw a woman with blonde hair walking and smiling to all of the citizens around her. She had the same mark that Chrom did on his shoulder, but was on her forehead instead.

"Is it okay for her to walk around out in the open like this?" Robin asked.

"Her majesty believes that she must come out like this to keep peace within the city." Fredrick replied.

"Wow, she must be a great ruler!"

"She's also the best big sister anyone could have!" Lissa added.

"I bet- Wait a minute she's your sister?" Robin said taken back, "Th-that would mean-"

"They are the princess and prince of the land. I thought you knew that."

"But you said you were Shepherds!"

"We're Shepherds in different way," Chrom chuckled. Rubin was smiling under his hand as he tried to hold back the laughter that was building up inside him. Robin saw this and she frowned at him, which made him burst out. She made a small noise of annoyance as her face turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Come on you need to come meet her!" The princess said as she grabbed both Robin and Rubin's hands and pulled them towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"Emm!" Lissa yelled as she raced up to her sister.<p>

Rubin took a deep breath a little nervous that they were actually going to meet the Exalt. He knew who Chrom and Lissa were the minute he saw them, he just didn't tell Robin to test to see how bad her amnesia was and it proved to be bad. The boy flinched when he felt something wrap around his arm and jumped in surprise. He looked to what grabbed onto his right arm to see Robin hugging it shyly.

He grinned," A little nervous?" He teased.

"Shut up."

"Hello Chrom, back from the visit to the country side?" The Exalt asked. He nodded for his reply. The woman smiled and then looked over to the two white haired twins. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Rubin and this is my sister Robin."

"I am Emmeryen, its a pleasure to meet you both." Rubin smiled back at the Exalt and Robin shyly did the same.

"Excuse me your grace but may a please say something?" Fredrick asked with a stern look on his face.

"You may."

"I don't trust these two. One has amnesia, which I find a little suspicious. They both have a talent in tactics might I add and Rubin did tell us he was from Pelgia."

"We're part Pelgian," Rubin cut in. "And we're Ylisse we came here to see our mother's homeland."

"And Chrom you trust them?" She asked.

"Yes I do. They both risked their lives to protect South Town from Pelgians and they helped us when we were attacked in the woods. I don't believe they are any kind of spy like Fredrick thinks they are."

"Well, that is enough for me to trust them as well."

"Thank you your grace." Rubin said, giving her a small bow with his head.

"Chrom before you go we're having a meeting to discuss a new threat that has been spotted in Ylisse, you are to join us."

"Of course sister," he said.

"Perfect timing! I can introduce you to the other Shepherds!" Lissa exclaimed as she grabbed both the twin's hands again and pulled them away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get something posted because I have to study for a science exam... I'm going to skip the battle for chapter 2 by the way. I don't really feel like doing it. Oh and you guys can request for supports because I'm changing some of them up a bit since there are two Robins in this story.<strong>


End file.
